In a fiber optic patch panel, the individual incoming and outgoing fibers are connected to one another by means of patch cords. Here, incoming fibers are understood as those fibers via which light signals are sent in the direction of the patch panel; the light signals are passed on from the patch panel via the outgoing fibers. Furthermore, the signal direction determines in this case whether a fiber is an incoming or outgoing fiber, that is to say the respective fiber is an incoming fiber if data signals are sent to the distribution panel via it, and it is an outgoing fiber if data signals are passed on from the distribution panel via it. Given a rising number of connections, it becomes more and more difficult to monitor the patch panel. Consequently, in order for an operator to be able, for monitoring purposes, to monitor the correct connections of the incoming fibers to the outgoing fibers more easily, it is necessary to install a system that facilitates the identification of the optical connections achieved by the patch cords and is of simple design.
The invention provides an optical distribution device and a light waveguide connector cable for connecting in an optical distribution device, by means of which optical connections present in the distribution device can be identified in a simple and yet reliable way.